Chore Day
by MegaPotterHead
Summary: Megamind let's Minion have the day off on Sunday, Chore Day.


"Argh! Curse this stupid machine! Oh, how I rue the day when Minion convinced me to let him have a day off once a week…" shouted Megamind in frustration. He had allowed his best friend and minion to convince him that one day off per week would only be fair in return for the years and years of dedicated service. Unfortunately, Minion had chosen Sunday as his day off, and Sunday was always Chore Day. Megamind, realizing what he had done, tried to contact Minion, but his faithful servant had "accidentally" left his communicator watch in the Lair (after the battle with Tighten, it was no longer the 'Evil Lair' and Megamind was no longer sure of what to call it, so he just called it the Lair).

So now Megamind was stuck doing his own laundry for the first time in his life, along with a very long list of chores that Minion had taped to the cold-food storage center (the _refrigerator_ as Roxanne had called it a few weeks ago) where he was sure his master would be able to find it. However, the longer Megamind attempted the chores written on the list, the more he became frustrated with his failures. He had broken all the dishes in an attempt to wash them, accidentally spilled soapy water all over one of his invention tables while he was trying to wash the invisible car, set the broom on fire (he was still not sure how he managed this), and was now convinced that the washer and dryer hated him because both were making loud clanking noises and refused to start. Why, oh why had he let Minion talk him into this? He was sure it was revange for forgetting to clean Minion's tank last week.

He was just about to dehydrate both insubordinate machines when his new cell phone (Roxanne had made him give back Bernard's) vibrated in the pocket of his black leather pants. He smiled when he saw who the text was from. _Wanna go see a movie later? –RR_

The truth was, he would love to go see a movie with his girlfriend, but he really needed to get the chores done and it was probably going to take all day to do the one hundred (in reality, seven) things on the list. _Sorry, but I have chores to do. Minion has the day off. LOL, MM _He sighed; there must be something wrong with him if he was passing up a date with Roxanne. "Maybe it's a case of madness with a hint of frustration," he theorized to no one while he once again attempted to start a load of laundry.

The washer had somehow spit the clothes back at him when his phone vibrated again. _You? Doing chores? This I've GOT to see! Be right there. –RR _He smiled; maybe she would know how to start a load of laundry!

About fifteen minutes later he was cursing the maker of his mop when the newly-installed doorbell rang. He ran to the monitors, making sure it was Roxanne before he turned off the holographic wall and letting her in through the not-so-secret-anymore entrance. "Hey, Megamind!" she cried when she saw him.

He gave her a hug and a quick kiss before saying, "Thank goodness you're here! I have a million chores to do and I un-noo-eengly gave Minion the day off on Chore Day! Will you help me?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's mispronunciation. "Okay, first off, it's _unknowingly_, and second, why did you give Minion the day off if Sunday is always Chore Day?"

"I don't know! He must have asked me when he brought home the two dozen donuts and I was simply mad with sugar. Sometimes I really hate that cursed addiction!" Megamind stated sadly. "But the donuts were delicious!"

"Wait, you have an addiction to sugar?" Roxanne asked, completely surprised by this latest development with her boyfriend.

Megamind gave her a withering look that pretty much answered her question, but he decided to answer her vocally as well, "No, Roxanne, I simply put a whole cup of sugar in my coffee _every day_ because I think its fun to waste sugar. And I always have Minion make brownies when you come over to watch a movie because he enjoys cooking for no reason. And I always get donuts and bear claws for lunch because –"

"Alright, alright! So I completely missed that little quirk for the past five months that I've been dating you; at least I know now," she said, blushing at the obvious fact now that she recalled the past five months with Megamind. Every time they went to Starbucks, he would always get three bear claws and give one to her out of his new-found generosity. And every time they watched a movie at his Lair, he always had Minion make brownies along with the traditional popcorn. She had thought it a little odd the first time, but had grown so used to it that she never questioned it anymore. Oh, and whenever he would pack a picnic and they would ride their bikes in the park, the dessert was always a delicious chocolate cake (courtesy of Minion). "So back to your chore problem. What have you accomplished on the list so far?"

His cheeks turned light purple as he wordlessly handed over the chore list. She had to try very hard not to laugh, and only a small giggle escaped. He had complained about '_one million chores,_' but according to this list, there were only seven. And the only one he had crossed off was _'recharge brainbots!' _"How long have you been working on this list of chores?" she asked.

His cheeks darkened in color and he avoided her gaze when he murmured, "All morning."

Now she really had to laugh! Megamind, her Megamind, self-proclaimed Master of All Things Handsome and Good, could not do simple chores? It was ridiculous!

But then again, he always had Minion around to help him, and he never really seemed like the type to do chores, more like the type to spend all day working on new inventions and having his servant do everything else. Still though, she found it hard to believe that he had absolutely no idea of how to do things like '_wash dishes' _and _'mop the kitchen.'_ She took pity on him when she looked up from the list and saw how bad he looked. He had scorch marks on the collar of his old ACDC shirt, he was wet and a little sudsy (_Probably from trying to wash the invisible car, _she thought), and his pants were torn in several places, most likely from forgetting to turn off the brainbots before he recharged them (Yes, she had been over many a Sunday and had witnessed Minion going about the Lair doing the chores while Megamind was off somewhere working on his newest invention).

Now he had on the adorable puppy-dog face that he knew she couldn't resist, much the same as he could not resist a cupcake to save the whole of Metro City. After less than a moment she caved and exclaimed, "Fine! I'll help you with your chores, but _only _help. I will not be doing them for you because chances are Minion will probably take another Sunday off soon, and these are important things that you should know."

His smile returned and he had a new bounce in his step now that he knew Roxanne would be helping him. "Okay, so which of these _ter-sher-ous_ tasks should we complete first?"

Roxanne ignored his mispronunciation of '_torturous'_ and scanned the list again: _recharge the brainbots, wash the dishes, do the laundry, sweep/mop the kitchen floor, wash the invisible car, and feed the alligators._ She knew Megamind had already recharged the brainbots, so what would be the next easiest task? _Washing the invisible car can wait till later…and so can sweeping and mopping…laundry should probably be next to last…how about feeding the alligators? That shouldn't be too hard if we don't have to get too close,_ thought Roxanne as her eyes traveled the length of the list and back. "Okay Mega, here's how we're going to do this: I'm going to help you feed the 'gators and then we can do the dishes and then you can sweep and I'll mop, got it?"

He nodded, "Feed alligators, _dish-ez_, then sweeping and mopping. But…um…there's this one small-ish, kind of major, relevant, but not too important detail: the _dish-ez_ are kind of…not really…"

Roxanne gave him a questioning look and waited for him to finish, but he was carefully avoiding her gaze. After a moment of him looking sheepish and staring at his custom baby seal leather boots, she asked, "Are what?"

His cheeks turned purple from blushing and it was his boots he addressed when he muttered, "Broken."

She had a feeling she already knew the answer, but being the nosy reporter she is, she asked, "How did they break?"

"I dropped them." Another murmured explanation.

"Oh." Yup, she had been right. "Well I'm sure we can fix them," she said reassuringly, not wanting to make his embarrassment worse.

His whole face seemed to turn purple as he wordlessly turned and walked towards the kitchen. She had to almost run to keep up with his lengthy strides. When he reached the sink, she immediately saw why he seemed so embarrassed. _All of the dishes were broken._ All of them.

She knew that he hated to fail (even when he was fighting Metro Man, he would get incredibly frustrated and depressed at each failure) and she knew this led to confidence issues. How were they supposed to fix the dishes? It was impossible! The pieces were too small and too many in number. She tried to look on the bright side because she just could not stand the look of utter defeat and embarrassment on her devilishly handsome boyfriend's face. "Well…at least we don't have to do the dishes, right?"

"I suppose so…" he replied morosely.

She could not stand the depressed look on his face any longer. She took two long strides to cover the already short distance between them and threw her arms around his slender neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and a half, but was really only about two minutes, before they pulled apart for oxygen. "Let's go feed those 'gators, shall we?" he said, a smile on his lips.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to the chore itself, but it was getting so long that I figured it could be multi-chapter. What do you guys think? Should I go ahead and write what happens when they do the chores or just leave it as is? Were the characters sticking to their personalities or did they seem OC? Please review!**


End file.
